


On Our Own Now

by lucidlucien



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Left 4 Dead 3
Genre: Based around the l4d world, Blood and Gore, Maybe appearances from other survivors, Multi, Not a lot of appearances from special infected, Violence, based around left 4 Dead 3, five campaigns to go through, maybe major character death, mostlt focuses on cas, my own characters - Freeform, only because im trying to get the player view in, sorta fluff, sorta leaning towards a setup like the walking dead game, this updates slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidlucien/pseuds/lucidlucien
Summary: [[preview of a soon chapter]]A man leaned against the wall, blood oozing from a wound in his stomach. "Please don't let her see me like this.." he turned his head to a girl in the corner, crying, the distant roaring of a horde alerting the rest of them. "Come on, we have to go! We can't leave you here!" The women in front of him pleaded as the other man grabbed the girl, grabbing a gun and running ahead. "I'm a goner.. just go, I  will protect you guys until you.." The women watched as he spat up blood, and wiped his mouth, picking up his sniper, before kneeling down in pain. "Go right now!! I'll buy you enough time to barricade the door!" The women looked at him one last time, before grabbing her rifle and running to where the other man and girl were waiting. "What happened?!" They ran, and the women looked back, looking at the man shooting into the horde, before eventually getting smoked. The girl cried out and ran into the safe room, before shutting the door and barricading it. They were safe..





	1. The Unforgiving Hallway

A little girl ran in the hallways of a empty hallway, papers fluttering around her as the noise of her running shoes making quite a lot of noise. Her school was put on lockdown, after recent news of a breakout, a green flu. She was trying to get to the phone in the main office where she can check if the electricity was still up. She had great difficulty getting to the office as she heard the cries and wails of former classmates and friends. The office, it was just in front of her, until a stumbling teacher walked directly into her path, she knocked into the teacher and fell onto the floor, the teacher took a look at her and quickly started to run towards her, until it fell over and she saw a guy, Caspian, her buddy for when they go on field trips, his class is located upstairs and they accompany them. "Lilith? Are you hurt? Where is your teacher?" The teacher started to rise from its feet, and Lilith instantly shuffled backwards in fear, where a women came and pushed it into a closet. "And that's how it's done!" She cheered and turned to face the child and gasped, she pushed him out of the way and kneeled down quickly. "Are you hurt little one?" The women took out an elastic and put my hair back. She came close towards Lilith's face, carefully inspecting for any scratches or cuts, "Who's the little girl?" Another guy wielding a hammer looked at her, and went straight for Caspian where they spoke onto the side. "Don't pay attention to them, how old are you? And where were you staying?" Lilith was helped to her feet, and obviously still shaken up, she held up nine fingers and pointed down the hallway, where the lights started to flicker out. 

"Alright we have to find our way out of here, and obviously being a big school, Caspian and Lilith might be of help?" The women looked up at Caspian and smiled happily, Caspian was a bit uncomfortable about the idea of trying to get out and see what's out there but it was worth a try. "I'm sure Caspian will have a delightful time getting us out of here, right?" Caspian sighed and kneeled down to Lilith and looked her straight into the eye. "Lilith, I'm usually upstairs, you know the bottom floor better then me, can you help us?" Lilith stared at the women, and nodded, getting helped up by Caspian, and going straight to the women. "This is the last level but the main office is on the second floor, but most of the doors are locked and secured shut." The man wielding the hammer opened a door, and peeked inside, quickly shutting it at the door, the banging of the door, started to come from all the classrooms door, Lilith quickly hid behind the woman who had a crowbar in her hand. Caspian quickly turned around as a crashing noise was heard and the door holding the infected broke, Lilith was quickly grabbed by Caspian and they all ran, the woman was a bit slower, and out of breath when they neared the corner. "Over there! Get to that room!" The man holding the hammer pointed out and whacked the infected that got too close to him. Caspian let go of Lilith and handed her to the woman, who gave all she got and dashed for the room. Lilith watched as Caspian turned around, and started whacking the infected with the man, giving them enough time to prepare the room, and barricade it for after when Caspian and the man came inside. Caspian yelled out something and dashed inside, and fell onto the ground, where the other man tripped on him. "Lilith quickly help me push the desk into place!" Lilith quickly shook out of her fear, and quickly went to help her, they quickly barricade the door and then looked at the other door that led to the stairs to upstairs, there they would have to navigate there way to the office that was on the second floor. "I don't think I actually introduced myself to you guys, but I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana, I was a nurse that worked here, I mostly worked with the younger kids." Ana smiled over at Lilith and then looked at Caspian. "Well, uh, I'm Caspian, a student here at this school, and I'm also a baseball coach, and that's sorta it." Caspian pointed towards the man with the hammer. "Me? Well, I'm Ivan, I worked at a tool shop, I was called down to make some repairs to the gym, but then the lockdown alarm went off, and I got lost in the hallway, I heard some screaming and quiet whispers and crying, and I should have stopped but I didn't.." he looked down, and shook his head smiling. "Anything interesting about you little girl?" Lilith look at them, and curled up, deciding weather to speak or not. "It's oka-""I'm Lilith, I'm in the fourth grade, and I like to play dodgeball." After that, she was quiet, and Ana decided to speak up. "I suggest, we, uh, just stay here, until whatever those things are gone, we will leave once we all are rested up, alright?" Everybody nodded and decided to make themselves comfortable, the roaring from special infected, the scratching at the door, kept them awake for some time, until it went away. Lilith was up from some time, thinking about her family, had they made it out? Can she trust these people to get her out alive.. and most of all, how are they going to get out of her without making a noise. She had failed to mention the fact that the only door that wasn't usually locked, and isn't barricade is the door that you can only open from the inside. The door that leads out of the school into the parking lot, the only door in this building, that had an alarm built in, whenever somebody opened it. Caspian had never ever seen it, since his class was mostly occupied in the upstairs wing, but in the office, she can check, if the power is still on. If not, they will have a safe trip, getting into the parking lot without a noise.


	2. The Unforgiving Hall [2]

Lilith was the last one to wake up, and she was in Ana's arms, she realized that they had gotten out of the room, and were upstairs, Caspian was ahead of them, making sure everything was okay. "Is-is that a child...?" Ivan crouched down, and pointed towards a child figure walking around aimlessly, the child didn't actually look infected. "Hey kid! Are you okay?" Ivan slightly whispered yelled out, and the child quickly turned to look, getting onto all fours, in the front of the child was all blood and guts were spilling out from a cut achieved from somewhere unknown. A loud wailing noise filled the hallway as the child quickly started to crawl forward very quickly. "Run!" Was the only words that Lilith heard, and all she felt was closing her eyes tightly in fear, and the wailing of the kid close behind them started to get closer. Suddenly, she was dropped onto the ground, and Ana screamed in terror as the child leaped at her, and started to pull at her hair and scratch her. The squeaking of Caspian's shoes and the sound of a body hitting the floor, before Lilith can open her eyes, Ivan picked her up, and started going down the stairs, as a horde of zombies were coming. Ana was getting up slowly, with the help of Caspian, "Come on, get up! We don't have time for this!" Ana was limping badly, and Caspian was giving her enough time to get down the stairs, as he fought off the zombies. "Caspian watch out!" Caspian looked at Ivan and ducked down quickly, as Ivan threw something that was beeping, it made a noise and Caspian was protected by Ivan, as the beeping got quicker and exploded. They both sighed in relief as there was a couple of zombies that were stunned. "Come on quickly..!" They both ran down the stairs where Ana and Lilith were waiting at double doors. "Is that the..?" Lilith looked at him and pulled out some keys, "it's the swimming pool." 

Caspian unlocked the door, and went in, the lights were flickering, but it was well lit enough to find some supplies around the swimming pool. "Caspian, is there a health kit around here? Or something, Ana is bleeding out, we need to get her help fast." Caspian looked around and saw the lifeguard office. "Yeah, I'll go get the health pack, come on Lilith, there might be more there," Lilith took one look at Ana, as she smiled, and went to catch up with Caspian who was halfway to the lifeguard office. No conversation was made, besides what can be said? Caspian sighed and tried the door, and then took out the keys, and opened the door, "Look for anything that might be useful, and will help with Ana," Caspian took off into another room and Lilith was left alone in the main room, where she looked around in cabinets or drawers. She would a pistol and pocketed it, hoping it would help in the future, she went to look in the cupboards, finding a health kit and a defib. Caspian came out of the room, and looked at her, smiling as he picked up the defib. "I found some stuff but I think this will come in handy, let's get back with the health kit," Caspian went out of the office and headed back towards Ana, where he stopped the bleeding as best as he can, and bandaged up the wounds. "Hopefully it will stay." Ivan said as he tossed the empty health pack to the side, and looked at Lilith, catching a glimpse of the pistol. "What do you have there Lilith?" Ana glanced over at Ivan and Lilith, and smiled, "Lilith come here, and show me.." Lilith walked over to Ana and took out the pistol, and handed it to her, and sat down. "Hey Ivan, I need to talk to you in the locker room." Caspian and Ivan took off into the locker room, while Ana was examining the gun she checked if there was any ammo left. "Jackpot..! There's a couple of bullets.. bullets left.." Ana slowly got up, in pain from her arms, and helped Lilith up.

Everything was fine, Until, they forgot that they never barricaded the door, and they found out the hard way, when a horde was alerted by an accidental shot by Ana. Ivan and Caspian came rushing out and saw Lilith in a corner, and Ana trying to protect Lilith. "Can you swim Lilith?!" Lilith nodded and Ana threw her with the last strength she had into the water, as she started to fire shots into the infected, they were getting closer, and she knew it would be over for her soon.. she should have just stayed at home. She closed her eyes waiting to be taken, but nothing ever came, she saw Ivan in front of her, taking out zombies, he had to swim to get to her. "Open your eyes and start shooting them or we will both be in trouble!" Ana still in slight shock, started to shoot, the noise eventually fading out. All she saw was endless infected, and minutes later, it was done, bodies were littered around, blood started to go down the drain, and into the pool, turning the pool into a light crimson colour. It was a gory scene indeed, and she only came to, when Caspian helped her into the locker room that Caspian and Ivan had cleared out earlier on. "Come on Ana, you have to rest, we cleared out the locker room, and laid down some stuff that might help you get a better sleep." Ana examined the room and looked over at Lilith who was sleeping on a bench, and Caspian who was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. "I don't know what came over me, I-I'm sorry" Caspian put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, helping her to where he made a makeshift bed. "It's fine Ana, you saved Lilith, and you helped us get rid of whatever those were." Ana laid down, and smiled back at Caspian, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her, while Caspian went to go sit next to Ivan, "Anything yet?" He leaned his head onto Ivan's shoulder and watched him try to fiddle with the walkie talkie that he had found in the office of the lifeguard, they had no luck yet, until static broke out and a voice came clear. "If anybody can hear this, go to Zone 2, also known as Redwood Avenue, I repeat, go to Zone 2, also known as Redwood Avenue, from there you will be evacuated to New Orleans!" And the broadcast stopped, and the static came back. Caspian stared at the walkie talkie, and looked at Ivan. "Redwood Avenue is a park close to the school, if we get there we can get out of here and get someplace safe!" Ivan stated at the walkie talkie and pocketed back into his windbreaker pocket. "It's worth a try, we will leave once Ana wakes up, I'll carry Ana tomorrow since she's probably tired." Caspian nodded and laid down, and closed his eyes, as he would be taking lookout in the next two hours. At first it was difficult to fall asleep, but the humming of Ivan drifted him off to sleep.


	3. The Streets [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Ivan, Ana and Lilith are forced to face a special infected that is deemed dangerous if approached. 
> 
> After the attack of whatever that was, they settle down for a house that seemed to be their only hope for tonight.

Ana opened her eyes, and her muscles ached, she attempted to stretch but soon stopped as she remembered she better not in fear of ruining the dressings that they have put over her wounds, she looked around and sighed in relief when she saw Lilith sleeping on the bench. She used the lockers in the room to help her get up as she navigated her way towards the bathroom mirrors, where she examined each dressing, and fixed her hair into a ponytail. "Ana, how are you doing?" Ivan stood in the doorway, and approached her, while Ana turned to face him. "I don't know, I think well, I mean everything still hurts, and I can't really walk unattended.." Ivan had motioned Ana to sit down on the bench, so he can check on how her wounds were, considering they started to bleed again after throwing Lilith into the pool so that she can get away. "What you did was brave Ana, saving Lilith, and giving her enough time to get to Caspian.." She winced in pain as he lifted on of the dressings and looked at it, it wasn't a good sight, the wounds were deep, and still slightly oozing blood, but it was the best they can do for now. "Your wounds are still bleeding but it's looking good for now, and if you want, I can help you walk if you need it." He looked down at her, and fixed the dressing, and helped her up. "I think I'll be fine walking, thank you anyways Ivan." Ana smiled and limped her way out of the bathroom, Ivan looked down at his stomach and clutched it, it's been awhile since they had eaten for the most part, and they don't know when the next time they will be able to. 

Meanwhile Lilith had waken up last like usual, and looked over at Caspian who was coming back with a lifeguard shirt that was going to be too big for Lilith. "I'm sorry, it's all I can find, I'm sure you would want something instead of staying in semi wet shirt, but I couldn't find anything for the pants." Caspian handed her a shirt and turned around, going to look around, leaving her alone to get dressed. She had great difficultly getting the uniform shirt off, once she got it off, she slipped on the lifeguard shirt. She stared at herself in the mirror, her wavy hair still slightly damp from the water, and her pants clinging tightly to her legs, in general she was cold. "Ah, there you are." Ivan approached her, and smiled warmly, handing her a grey sweater, and a blue jacket. "I found this, laying on the ground, figured you would probably put it to better use then any of us 'cause you know, smaller then all of us" Lilith smiled and took the clothing, and went to go put them on over her red shirt. Ana limped into the locker room using Caspian's baseball bat, and looked at Lilith. "Sorry about throwing you in the pool, I-" Lilith had gotten up and hugged her tightly, smiling, it was the logical thing to do even when they were stuck in the back corner, and she could live to even see another day. 

"Uh, guys, we should get a move on, I heard there's an evac nearby, maybe they are still there?" Caspian had appeared from around the corner, and was now holding an axe. Ivan stared at him, his school uniform had bloody stains that would soon later be a pain in the ass to get out of his dark red sweater. Ivan then looked at his beige slacks and his black shoes, it must have been a good school to go to, if he was this well dressed. Caspian eyed Ivan, and turned away nervously, grabbing Lilith, and carrying her on his back. Ana noticed the exchange between the two guys and started walking slowly behind them, making Ivan walk with her. "What was that?" Ivan shook out of his trance and looked at Ana, in a sort of what did you say manner. "I said what was that, you like stared down Cas," She giggled at him, as a small visible blush appeared on his face, and as she guessed, he quickly went to go defend his actions. "W-well, uh.. I was just thinking that it was going to be a pain in the ass to get rid of the stains in his sweate-sweater." Ana smirked and started to limp to catch up to Cas and Lilith. "Yeah, whatever you say." Ivan wanted to say something, but it was like a blur, roaring was heard and Cas was screaming, and Lilith ran to Ana, helping her back towards the building that they had recently taken refugee in. "Ivan watch for the rock!" Ivan saw the rock being picked up and thrown and just barely dodged it. Rock debris crumbled around him and he saw a fallen survivor with a gun laying beside them. Caspian was slowly getting onto his feet as he saw Ivan pick up the weapon, and reload it, before almost getting knocked back by how fast the shots went out, all he heard was bullet shells falling out of the gun, as he dodged the rock throws and swipes at him. Caspian came limping up, and chucked the axe at the body, whatever it was, fell down to its knees and onto the street. Ivan was breathing heavily, as he sat down, and put his head into his hands, Caspian sitting beside him, pulling him close, as he sobbed to himself, he had narrowly missed death so much times, and almost lost Caspian. They had to get rescued quickly or else he would not be able to survive for much longer, Ana saw the two males hugging it out, as Caspian said some comforting things to the older male. Lilith looked in the distance, and spotted a house in the distance. "Come on guys, there's a house that we can stay in for the night and rest up, and maybe our luck, we can find some food..." She looked down sadly, and looked at Lilith who was coughing, from a cold she started to catch after being thrown into the pool, Caspian wiped Ivan's eyes, and helped him up, as they limped their way towards the house, that they would seek refugee in for the night.

Caspian looked at the house and tried the door, to his surprise, whoever was living there, was in quite a hurry to get out, not caring what could happen. "The doors unlocked, lets go." Caspian opened the door wider, and scanned the room, on high alert, going to the living room, and sitting down covering his eyes with his hat, and stretching slowly, careful not to disturb his wounds too much. Lilith looked around the room and spotted the kitchen, instantly going to look around. She dug into cupboards and found a couple of canned foods, and a loaf of bread, all while she bought back to the living room. Ana looked at her in appreciation, and smiled, patting her on the head. "Keep looking in the kitchen, and Ivan and I will go look upstairs for anything else." Ana slowly made her way upstairs, taking the bat with her, as her and Ivan made their way through the different rooms, finding a bathroom, a bedroom, and two children rooms. "Hey, come look at this!" Ivan yelled from one of the children's bedroom, Ana made her way to him quickly, and saw clothes that could fit Lilith easily, she smiled and grabbed as much as she can and headed downstairs, putting the clothes downstairs, while Ivan kept searching the rooms, finding a couple of backpacks, two flashlights, and a hunting rifle that was probably owned by the father who seemed like an avid hunter. He packed whatever he could find from upstairs, and bought them downstairs. "I find a couple of pills in the bathroom and thought you would want them." He watched as Ana shook Caspian awake, and he took a couple, swallowing them with water that Lilith had found. "Thanks Ana.. appreciate it," Caspian smiled warmly at Ana and Lilith and turned to face Ivan. "You got anything?" Ivan froze and dropped the backpack, and scratched the back of his head. "I.. uh, found a couple of shirts that could fit Ana and you," Ivan took off quickly, and Caspian watched in confusion, and looked over at Ana. "Don't worry, Ivan and you can sleep first, I want to help Lilith find something comfortable, that she could wear." Caspian nodded and laid back down on the couch, and put his hat over his head. "Hey Ana, it might be better if we stay on the bottom floor just in case we need a quick escape, we can use the back entrance." Ana nodded and helped Lilith towards the kitchen, with the clothes she found, taking the gun that Ivan found. Ivan after calming down, came back to the couch, and smiled slightly, sitting down and laying down, beside Caspian, trying to get closer for warmth, thinking he was asleep. "Knew you would come back." Ivan looked at Caspian who smirked at him and went straight back to bed.

Ivan stayed up for a bit, looking through a crack in the boarded window, seeing night approaching quickly, listening to Caspian breathing, and Lilith giggling at a joke that Ana had cracked. He felt safe enough, to fall asleep for a couple of hours, before eventually switching with Ana and letting them sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE, Caspian is hurt by the tank, and Ivan snapped and distracted the tank enough so Lilith can help Cas, what a adrenaline rushing chapter and the orginal word count was 1613!!!


	4. The streets [2]

Cas looked at the walkie talkie, and turned his head and looked at Ana, and the others. Sighing, the teen went into the hallway, and turned the walkie talkie on, looking at his bruising arm. "This is Evac Station number 3, helicopters have been sent out and have been dropping around gas cans around the neighbourhood. If you have a functional car, you can scavenge for gas cans." The broadcast ended, and Cas looked at the rest of his teammates and picked up the hunting rifle and his bat, digging around for his cleats that he had bought along just in case. 

Lilith sat up and rubbed her eyes, and squinted in the dark and looked at Caspian who had the gun and bat beside the barricaded door, she slipped out of Ana's grasp and slowly walked up to him, still a little groggy from the lack of sleep she received. "Cas.. what are you doing..?" Cas glanced at her and thought of a lie to tell her on the spot. "Just seeing what we have, and packing the bags so we don't have to do it in the morning." He went back to refilling the flashlight with new batteries, and tossing the other ones to the side. 

Lilith thought it was nothing, and went back towards the couch where her and Ana were resting up. Cas waited until he thinks she fell asleep, before grabbing the bag he packed, and taping the flashlight to the gun. He stared at them, and looked at the cross that hung under his sweater, and kissed it, moving the barricade that they made out of the way, and exiting the house. Going to scavenge for gas so they don't have to walk, with  Ana's injuries and his injury.

~

Ivan woke up a couple of hours after Cas left, and stretched, rubbing his eyes and standing up, looking around the house for Cas, holding a crowbar close to him. Ivan failed to find Cas, and went to where he was supposed to be, some of their supplies missing, panic mode enabled and he rushed back into the living room, where he shook Ana and Lilith awake. "Ana! Cas is gone, he took the rifle and some stuff and he didn't leave anything!" Ana sat up quickly, ignoring the sharp pain in her upper body.  Lilith sat up after Ana, and quickly rushed to where Cas was supposed to be, letting the adults worry about himself for a bit. It wasn't a pleasant conversation as he quickly blurted out that they had a working walkie talkie, and how they know the way and where to go, Ana was not pleased with the information that was being hidden from her, and clearly expressed it, as she grabbed an axe, and grabbed the other bags, quickly stuffing whatever Lilith needed and dragging her outside.

Ivan followed suit, holding a crowbar, and his backback on his back. "Look Ana, we don't know where he went, and he never woke me up to switch, so I'm sorry!" Ana kept limping along with Lilith, avoiding the younger males pleading to forgive him. That's until a dark chuckling noise was heard, they hurried up their pace to find Caspian. It was a boring walk, so whenever Lilith passed a gas can, she would count it to how much she already counted. Ivan regretted letting the teen stay up by himself, Ivan had single handedly seen the teen have breakdowns under pressure, and would do reckless things just to keep other people satisfy. It hit the most when his parents spilt and none of them wanted an academic, mentally unstable kid, instead, they took his two siblings, Joshua and Grace. He experienced it when Caspian was wondering around the bad part of town, trying to look for the carpenter, he was jumped and beaten just for wearing his schools crest, all he remembers was Caspian shrugging it off, and not eating for awhile.

Ana had a different story on the other hand, Cas loved children, he helped out around with Ana when one of the kids got hurt. He wanted to be a baseball coach on his free time and Ana got a program running for him, it was nice to see the little kids getting active, and seeing people that would not ever think of joining a sport. It was something he loved doing, and it eased with his situation at home. Lilith was particularly one of the kids that was around Cas, she remembers when Cas volunteered to be her buddy on a trip when nobody else wanted to. She remembers constantly seeing Ana due to the kids who would bully her, Ana's parents wanted the best for her and sent her to the academy, she was one of the few "black" kids at the school, which resulted in parents doing their best to "protect" their children from her, It was devastating for Cas, Ana and sometimes even Ivan watch as kids avoided her as best as they can. 

Ivan was in the middle of making her a small carved dinosaur, when he was called down to the school to make some small renovations to the school, he remembers seeing the hallways empty except for the occasional kid. It was a good school to go to, academically, it didn't have a great reputation due to home much kids have been caught smoking, drinking, and bullying on school ground. In those few weeks that kids were caught, they were swept under a rug and continued on their way. Many kids being sent to the nurses office due to the extensive injuries they sustained. It was horrible that school, but the kept up a good name and that's what it was. Lakeshore, the school of horrors.

~

A glint on the ground made them break out of their trance and they approached it, seeing Caspian's glasses on the ground, broken at the side, and snapped in half, like he was in a rush to get out of the area. "Cas!" Lilith had yelled out, and looked around, no sound coming out, except the usual groan they heard from the alleyways. "Caspian! Are you here?!" Ana yelled out after Lilith, and looked around if she alerted any zombies around them. Suddenly, a gas can was thrown towards them, and another one, until four gas cans were on the road.

Caspian came from one of the alleyways, his red sweater even bloodier, and strands of his dirty blond clung to his head, as he coughed and bent over, he spat up some spit, and grabbed two gas cans, quickly rushing towards them, and pointing towards a car. "Come on, we have to be quick, there's a car that's nearly empty and In good shape, if we can gas it up, we can drive to the evac instead of walking!" Cas quickly unscrewed the cap off of he gas can and started filling it up, looking at Ivan and handing him the rifle.

Lilith tugged on Ana's sleeve and quickly pulled her to where she saw a couple of gas cans lying around. Ivan took off in another direction, and went to collect some gas cans. Ivan grabbed two, and started to rush back until he heard Cas struggling against a car, to get free of a tongue. Ivan froze and dropped the cans, taking a minute too late to shoot whatever it was and to reach Cas. Cas laid on the ground, unresponsive and a bruise Mark started to form around his neck and assuming the rest of his body. 

Ana came back to Ivan trying to get Cas awake and back into his feet, but it was no use, he was out cold. Ana lifted him into the car and told them to start filling up the car with the rest of the cans while she checked if Cas was breathing and had a pulse if he was indeed dead. Ivan started to unscrew the caps and poured in the Cas cans but soon made Lilith do it as hordes of zombies started to approach them. "We have half a tank! Hurry up and get in!" She turned on the truck all the way, and looked as Ivan and Lilith quickly jumped in. She pressed down onto the gas pedal and hit a couple of zombies on her way out. Just barely getting out, before a special infected with one huge arm almost hit the car.

~

Lilith looked back at whatever it was and stuck her tongue out, before looking at Cas worried. "He's going to be fine Lilith, I know.. I'm worried too, just put on your seatbelt.." Ana looked at Ivan and give him a look, to where she was going, before he started to dig around the bag, pulling out a walkie talkie. "Here, I'm sorry, I should have told you about it sooner.." Ana took the walkie talkie and flicked it on, listening to whatever the emergency broadcast said. "Hey, did I ever tell you about the time, my brother went on a small little toy dump truck and went down a hill. It ended with him in the hospital with stitches over his cheek, and his arm and leg in a cast." Lilith giggled at the thought, and listened to Ivan tell stories.

Ana smiled at the stories, and started to tell one of her own. "Hey, I have one, one time I had a teenager come to the nurses office because he was feeling sick, so I was-" she stopped the truck and looked around, bodies that belonged to humans littered the ground and she almost just about threw up from the smell of their slowly rotting corpses. Ivan stepped out of the vehicle and slowly approached the gate. Lilith looked at Cas, and got out of the car, expecting Ana to come with them to inform that they had an injured teammate. "Put your weapons away and put your hands up!" Ivan looked at the group of men in riot gear. CEDA was imprinted on the vest, and before they knew it, they didn't have time to mention their unconscious teammate, before they were shoved into a helicopter after a series of test. 

~

Lilith tried to kick out of the grip and go back for Cas but was pushed into the helicopter, crying to go back for Cas. The man backhand slapped her. "Kid stop it, you are lucky to even be here right now." She was silently crying and was pulled in for a hug by Ana. They were helpless and couldn't do anything. They have just left a teammate alone and they all felt sick to their stomach. 

After all they did, they abandoned him.


	5. CEDA Evac [1]

Caspian walked to the locker that belonged to Wesley, his longtime boyfriend. Caspian smiled at the other male, and hugged him from behind, looking at the contents inside his locker, spotting a piece of paper, before it was hidden from him. Wesley shut the door, and turned around, hugging the male, while tears started to form at the corner of his eyes, it was unusual for him to cry, so Caspian blocked people from seeing the teen who was in tears. They went to the side of the school, and Caspian dropped his bag, and took his school sweater off, putting it on the ground and letting him sit on it, careful to make sure that he was comfy enough. "Cas, I'm S-sorry, It happened ag-again, they won't leave me alo-alone-..." he hiccuped and pulled Cas into a hug, sobbing onto his white button up, Cas hugged back, and stroked the paler males hair, to comfort him, which was working, as he started to calm down, and the tears were slowing down. "Who hurt you Wesley..?" Wesley didn't answer, and Wesley pulled away from him, looking at the now rotting corpse of his dearly beloved it. "Wesley!" Cas shook the body and broke down crying, before the corpse came back, and started to attack him, before managing to bite him in the neck.

~

Cas sat up quickly from the back seat of the truck, and looked around, grabbing his baseball bat, and bag of supplies, before getting out slowly, careful to not make a noise. His eyes took some time to adjust to the light, and his chest and legs burned like hell. His memory of what had happened to him from the past days was a little hazy, but bits and pieces came back to him. He stared at the truck, and went back to it, digging around inside, to find a walkie talkie. He squinted at the somewhat makable image of what seemed to be a gate, before eventually walking towards it, knocking infected out that came too close to him. He made it to the gate. "Drop your weapon right now!" He put his weapon down, and held his hands up, while some guys took him, and his stuff, putting him in a helicopter, with some other people.

The ride was quite long, and he observed what his eyesight can see, which was blurred red, which he assumed was fire, he heard shouts and screams that echoed through the empty streets and cities. The distant roar of what seemed to be what that mass flesh thing was that attacked him. He didn't want to remember the amount of pain he was in when it attacked him. Caspian looked in front and saw what he assumed were two women and a man. "What's your name?" What he assumed one of the women said. It must have seemed like he didn't speak English to them, and they spoke in hush whispers, he caught a bit of what they said. "There was a little girl crying about Someone. I heard the soldiers talking about it." It caught his attention, and he turned to face them. "Yeah, they all looked upset over Something when I first arrived.." The man whispered, taking notice about the other two guys sleeping in the back. "That's so sad, I overheard one of the soldiers talking about that her brother had died, and that's why they were all upset." One of the males in the back groaned, and sat up, leaning over and looking at the other guys. "For people who use whispering to talk to each other, sure do whisper loud.."

Cas looked behind him and just about started to cry right there, his older brother was right there, in the flesh, he couldn't see that well but he would know that voice anywhere. "J-Josh!" The older male looked at him in shock, and went to go sit next to his brother. "Fuck Caspian, I thought you were gone.." The brothers hugged it out, as Caspian started to weep, the three other people stared in shock, and teared up a bit, as this was the only reunion they had seen since shit hit the fan. "What happened.. what happened to Grace..?" Josh held a sad expression, as he looked down, speaking quietly. "Grace passed.. and so did her child.." Cas just stared at him, just in pure shock.. "after they passed, they turned.. I didn't have to guts to y'know, so they are still roaming the house.." Cas covered his eyes, and stayed in that position, while Josh rubbed his back. "After that, mom turned and dad turned also.. that's before I went to your school, hoping to find you.." 

The helicopter landed, and Josh and Caspian got out, as they waited for the other guy to come out. "I didn't find you, but I found.." Caspian stared at the male in front of him, he looked the same back when the flu wasn't something that could ruin their lives.. "Caspian.." The two hugged each other, but were soon pulled apart by two men who pushed Caspian towards a room, while he looked helplessly towards his brother and boyfriend. "Hello, I am Doctor. Wembley. I'm here to take your measurements and ask you a few questions.."

~

Lili looked out a boarded window, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of their teammate, it was no use, she didn't see anything. "It's okay Lilith, I'm sure that he made it out.." Ana picked her up from the window, and took her back to their shared room, looking at Ivan who was wearing a white sweater which had CEDA printed on the back of it. "Nothing again Lilith..?" Ivan sat on the bunk bed, looking around the room, which only have two bunk beds. Their weapons were taken from them, and they went through multiple tests. "Nothing.." Ivan sighed, and laid back. "Get some rest, they came back, and said we have another test in two hours.." He turned around, and nothing else would come out from him. Ana sighed and picked up Ana, before walking out of the room, passing by a few rooms with a couple of survivors. "How about we go draw? And wait until our next test," Ana smiled, and she let Lilith down, before she followed after Lilith, where they headed to a small room, with scattered kid drawing books and crayons.

~

Caspian squinted at the doctor, as he wrote something down. "What is your name?" Dr. Wembley looked up at him, and saw how he was struggling to look around. "Caspian Edwards Janson.." The Doctor nodded, and took down some notes, before waving down one of the CEDA soldiers, before whispering to him, before eventually leaving. "Now. Caspian. How good is your eyesight?" Caspian rubbed his eyes, and cleared his throat. "Not very good, I lost my glasses, when scavenging for-" The Doctor stopped him there, and in came a guard, holding a person who was pale. "Dr. Wyatt can help you get the right glasses and or contact lens, listen to him." Dr. Wembley left and Cas was facing Dr. Wyatt, who took out some glasses. Before taking out a pistol, and aiming it at Cas.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> This story is updated every so often, and this will have my own characters, and special infected, along with new infected.
> 
> Caspian E. Janson: A senior student in his last year at school, and baseball coach, was told last minute of a flu spreading throughout the school. Turns out it was the start of the apocalypse. His skills from baseball play heavily into the apocalypse and won't hesitate to protect others.
> 
> Anastasia M. Dier: A nurse at the school, was informed of the flu and to send kids home if suspected, when shit hit the fan, she was pounced by a hunter but was soon saved by Ivan. Her medical skills come in handy.
> 
> Ivan J. Watson: A tool shop worker and mechanic, was called down to the school to replace some doors in the gym, once he got there, the schools hallway was littered with papers and blood, the first person he saw was Ana, who he saved.
> 
> Lilith E. Greene: The only sole survivor of her class, after her teacher turned, she ran out of the class in hopes of getting to the office to call her parents, she was attacked by a reanimated teacher, but was soon saved by Cas.


End file.
